


【翻译】What You Think We Are

by WhoIsRad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Finds Out, Dean Finds Out, Dean is Michael Michael is Dean, Gen, Raphael is still confused, Sam is Lucifer Lucifer is Sam, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsRad/pseuds/WhoIsRad
Summary: 所以Dean就是Michael，Sam就是Lucifer，这是有些人需要去发现的。而Dean也是其中的一员。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Bobby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Think We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199159) by [EclipseWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing). 



“你还记得Anna吗？”

Bobby带着微笑把Sam和Dean放进了屋子，分别给他们递上掺了圣水的啤酒。Dean对于被稀释的酒水几乎毫无反应（抱怨），他身上的焦虑过于明显，Bobby抱起双臂，挑了挑眉，凝视着他们。

在Bobby的注视下，Dean觉得自己从来没有比现在这一刻，更像个闯了祸的孩子，“那个最后被证实是天使的小妞？”他问道。

“Yeah，”Sam说道，“她分离了自己的能量，然后降生成了人类。”

“我记得。”Bobby说，不明白他们到底想说什么，“我还没有老年痴呆。”

“Yeah，well...你知道，她以人类的身份度过了一生，然后她得到了自己的能量，她和她人类的时候没什么变化，只不过多了...”

Bobby没能理解Sam不停兜圈子的解释。Dean从他的眼神里看出了这点，于是他脱口而出，说道，“Sam和我是天使。”

Bobby的目光转向了他。他眨了眨眼，“你们是听到了（天使的）声音，还是记起了什么？”

“第二个，”Sam说，“或者准确来说，Dean知道这事有一段时间了，而我刚刚找回记忆和能量。但Bobby，你必须明白，我们还是我们自己。”

Dean心中涌过一阵焦虑。这种怪异的情绪沉甸甸地在他胃里积聚起来。他默默地等待着否定、愤怒的指责，猎枪、圣水的袭击……

“Okay。”

Dean眨了下眼，“等等...什么？”

“Okay，”Bobby耸了耸肩重复道，“你们有什么要履行的天使职责吗？或者说你们有时间去猎魔吗？我这有个案子，我觉得你们可能会喜欢。”

Sam露出一副和Dean一样不敢置信的表情，“你相信我们说的了？”他问道，“而且...你就这么接受了？”

“Well，如果这是个玩笑的话，一点也不好笑。”Bobby眯起眼睛说道。

“这不是玩笑，我发誓，”Sam慌忙说道，“我是说，我是撒旦（Devil），你怎么能就这么接受了呢？就连我都是勉强……”

“Sam，”Dean不满地打断了他，因为这和他们原本的计划不符，“我们应该用委婉的方式地告诉他才对。”

“但我是撒旦，Dean，”Sam用可怜巴巴的眼神看向他，“我是邪恶的化身。我不想做什么邪恶的化身...我几乎什么也没做。我确实诱导了一些灵魂的堕落，烧毁了一些城市...但早在一千多年前，我就收手了，我知道那是不正确的了...”

Sam还在用狗狗眼望着他。Dean有些不知所措，“没事的。”他说着，试图安抚Sam，可惜失败了，“至少你不会毁灭世界，这才是重点...”Dean又看向Bobby，时刻准备着，如果Bobby有开枪的迹象，就带上Sam飞出去。但Bobby似乎只是对这一切有些困惑。

“我不明白。”Bobby皱着眉，先是把视线从Sam身上移向Dean，接着又看向Sam。

Sam走到Bobby的旁边，Dean努力地思考着另一种解释的方法。Sam原本打算着一点一点地交代清楚，但Dean显然不擅长这种细活，“我是Michael，”他说，“Sam是Lucifer。”

“Dean，”Sam生气地低声叫道，一巴掌拍了过去，Dean反应迅速地走出了他的攻击范围。

Bobby依旧盯着他们。

“我没聋，”他慢吞吞地说道，“一开始我就听到了。但我不明白。Sam怎么会是撒旦？”

Dean的大脑短路了片刻，然后恢复过来，“Uh...抱歉，你想表达什么？”

“我是说，你才是那个我走了十分钟就成功炸了我库房的小鬼。Sam跟你完全相反...”

Sam得意起来。他他妈得意得要命，胸膛微微挺起，翅膀还装模作样地倾斜着。它们依旧因为灰烬的缘故呈现出一种淡淡的鸽灰色，而不是原本应该的白色，Dean恨恨地盯着它们。他有一些为Baby准备的清洁剂，也许刚好可以趁现在把某些东西修正过来。

Dean再次看向Bobby，“所以呢，Sam是天使，没问题，可以理解，那怎么放我身上就不行了？”

Bobby狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“Oh，我可没那么说。但你大概是上面最烂的天使了，亵渎上帝，横冲直撞，所以--”

Dean咳嗽了几声。Sam那个小混蛋正在大笑。Dean用一边翅膀扇了他一下，然后非常满意地看到他那高过头的弟弟失去了平衡。

“你是我听说过的最糟糕的天使，”Bobby耸了耸肩，总结到。

“Ah，”Dean咧着嘴，露出了一个沾沾自喜的笑容，“But you have heard of me（但你听说过我/我很出名）。”

当Bobby只是扬了扬一边眉毛时，Dean的嘴角又落了回去。“事实，”Bobby说着，转身走开了。

“可-可我是Michael！”Dean说道。他绝对不是在抱怨什么。

“所以那是不是意味着你有一把烈焰圣剑？”Bobby吼了回去，“很好，我这里有一个内布拉斯加州的关于恶魔的麻烦要去你解决，oh Saint Michael the Archangel（神圣的大天使Michael啊）...”

“他是在嘲笑我吗？”Dean有些懵地看向Sam，“他刚刚是不是在嘲笑我？”

Sam还是一副努力憋笑的样子。Dean生气地瞪了他一眼，大步离开了他那恼人的弟弟。他早就该丢下他了。他要去找Castiel，至少Cas会尊重他。


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean花了二十九年才意识到自己身上丢失了一部分。

回顾过去，Dean不确定他是在什么时候真正意识到自己的不同。也许是在他四岁的时候，他不满地拒绝去听John的话。也许是在他五岁的时候，他抱着Sammy，试图用肩膀抱住婴儿，就像那里应该有一块额外的肌肉，一对可以移动的翅膀。

也许是在他22岁的时候，看着Sam离开，他脑子里想的只有“not again”。

也许是在他23岁的时候，John不接他的电话，Dean蜷缩起来，产生了一种非常熟悉的失落感，就像John已经离开他好多好多年，而不是半个星期。

也许是在他24岁，因为Sam的离开，独自打猎的时候。他遇到了一个类似恶魔的生物，它并不像完全成形的恶魔，也不是地狱猎犬或影子怪之类的存在，然后他像说第二语言一样脱口而出了一段祷词。

“ _Defende nos in prolio_ ，”这是他后来唯一记得的一句。

_**护我等于战争。** _

也许是在他25岁的时候，遇到了几个女巫，而 ~~父亲~~ 他非常讨厌女巫，但咒语已经被激活，符文燃烧了起来，于是他毫不犹豫地抓起粉笔，及时地用潦草的字迹写下了他不记得学过的语言，然后看着咒语彻底失效。

也许是在他26岁的时候，甚至在他看到停止的时钟之前，他就已经知道Sam身上出了些情况。

也许是在他27岁的时候，他像看到老朋友一样对着那个Trickster微笑，认为自己看到了异教神背后 ~~翅膀~~ 什么东西的影子。

也许是在他28岁的时候，Sam相信有天使在杀人，而Dean打心底里知道那不是天使，窗户上的一个彩色玻璃小人，把他的皮肤印成了赤金色——

Dean唯一一次肯定有什么怪异的地方，是在他挣扎于地狱的时候，某样东西不见了。

他的护身符挂在脖子上。他能感觉到金属的重量和绳子的纤维，但是——

有什么不见了。消失了。就像是失去了心跳，珠宝首饰失去了生命，变得无用，如果没有……

没有了某样东西。他说不出那是什么。他说不出丢失了什么，他只知道它不见了。而在某个地方，在离他所在的位置很远的维度，Sam的手正攥着真正的护身符，他真正失去的那一部分。

对Alastair来说，打碎一开始就不完整的存在很容易。

Dean的头从地下探出来，他把自己从地狱挖了出来，从他的坟墓，他的棺材，冰冷的土壤当中，他们把他丢在那里太久太久(久过头了)，他还以为自己会永远留在地狱，他的耳朵里回荡着尖叫的声音，在很长一段时间他只是躺在原地。

人间如此美妙，他想，仍然有点头晕，但他还是站了起来，开始前进。

他找到了Bobby，又找到了Sam，然后他发现他的肩膀上有一个手掌形的烧伤，它会在他的触摸下发出嗡鸣。

Sam清了清嗓子，Dean转过身，目光停留在Sam递出的那个熟悉的护身符上。

Dean接过它，套在了脖子上。

感觉就像是回家了一样。他的手指下传来嗡鸣，接着他感觉一切都突然恢复了正常。

_是时候了吗?_ 有人问。

_不_ ，他心不在焉地想， _还没有，不是现在，还没到……_

“天使，”Bobby说，Dean还在颤抖，Sam还在对这个想法惊讶地睁大眼睛。他不知道，Dean想，他什么都不知道……他脑子里充斥着那些奇怪而陌生想法。

Castiel是个天使。Castiel是把Dean从地狱里拉出来的天使，他现在看着Dean，就好像期待着Dean领导他和上帝的军队一起踏上正义的征程。Castiel是天使，天使是真实存在的，而且——

“他们当然是真的，”Sam说，就像他从来没有怀疑过一样，“关于天使的传说比我们猎杀过的任何生物都要多一倍。”

Dean保持着沉默，因为天使们来这里是为了天启、Lucifer，地狱的景象仍然在他紧闭的眼皮下回闪，他是如此的不洁，如此的污秽，他的内心深处有声音在低语着，Sam在喝恶魔血，等等等等——

他在一点一点地失控。

Sam注意到了。这花了一段时间。比Dean预计的时间长，但原本可能引起的痛苦并没有到来，因为Sam最近动力十足， _ **过分**_ 专注，他的恐惧让他的眼里似乎 _只_ 剩下杀死Lilith的目标。在结束他的任务，来到 ** _道路_** 的尽头时，Sam指责 _Dean_ 是一个愚忠的士兵，但他难道没看到他终究是和Dean没什么不同吗?

他甚至都没想过Lilith死 _后_ 会发生什么。

Dean心里的某个部分认为也许他应该的， _也许 ** **那**** 就是问题的 ** **关键****_ …

Castiel看着他做出了拯救城镇的决定，而Dean不禁觉得天使正在等待着什么。

等待着某人。

~~等待~~ ~~着他。~~ ~~~~

“我们不是工具，”Castiel在事件结束后，告诉他，“我们不是单纯的工具。我会质疑。我的信仰会动摇，但我相信某个存在（ I have something to believe in）。”

“谁?”Dean调笑道:“上帝吗?”

Castiel的蓝眼睛落在他身上，“你，”他说，一副答案应该十分清楚明显的样子，但是……

并非如此。这说不通，但不知怎么……

“你听我的命令，”Dean谨慎地试探道。

Castiel的眼睛变得更蓝了，“我永远都听从你的命令，”他说，那听起来像是一个承诺。

Dean直视着他的眼睛，感觉到他的背挺直了，是的，这就对了，这是该有的反应，但与此同时——“不要害怕质疑命令，Castiel，”他说，“我并不总是对的。”

Cas看着他，缓慢地眨了眨眼经，“是，”他最后说，“但我相信你。”

Dean想回答他，说他也开始相信天使了，但是随着翅膀拍打的声音，Castiel离开了。

他们找到了一个能听到声音的女孩。

他们找到了一个能听到 ** _天使_** 声音的女孩。

在他的大脑深处，低语从未停止。

在他的大脑深处，歌声从未停止。

Dean听到了 _ **天使**_ 的声音。

Dean，一个被地狱撕裂的、破碎的灵魂，能听到天使的对话，听到他们的低语，在Alastair挂着假笑的脸上，他看到了阴影和他一闪而过的真正样貌。

Anna驱逐Cas和Uriel的时候，一阵该死的 _刺痛_ 袭击了他，就像是头部被猛击了一下。那颗曾经储存过能量的树，见鬼地在Dean耳边 _吟唱_ 着。

Anna是一个天使，他想，那次事件结束后，Ruby溜回了阴影之中，隐藏在Sam的身后，背着Dean偷偷摸摸地进行着什么，天使消失了，恶魔消失了，Anna也消失了，而且……

Anna是一个天使。

Dean感到一阵恶心。他刚走到水槽边，就干呕了起来，咳嗽着，吐出胆汁，除此以外什么都没有，什么都没有了……

他的呼吸变得凌乱。心脏砰砰地撞击胸口，想挣脱出去，而他的脖子……

他的脖子上亮起了温暖的光芒。他想把它扯下来，把这个奇怪的东西扔得远远的。他支撑在水槽上，继续干呕着……

非常陌生的感觉，就像他的身体正全力排斥着病毒，但同时病毒的存在又非常非常正确的，而且……

他扯下了护身符，扔到浴室的另一边。然后他感觉好多了，他的胃里不再翻腾，头也没那么晕了，但现在……

现在他感到一阵悲伤。迷茫，就像一艘漂浮在海上的无锚的船。

等Dean回过神，他已经来到了护身符所在的位置。它无辜地躺在水池后，Dean伸出手，突然急切地想把它拿回来。

他的手指收起，把护身符抓了回来，紧紧地握着，“对不起， _对不起_ ，”他甚至不知道自己在说什么。他的手握得更紧了。

那是他的。他再清楚不过了。毫无疑问，不管它是什么，它都是 _ **他的**_ 。

Anna是一个天使。

在他的手指间，微微颤动的铜制品发着光，跳动着，那是 ** _他的_** ……

Anna是一个天使。

Dean感到一阵恶心。

他把护身符挂回脖子上原来的位置，努力无视肋骨下奇怪的颤动。

天使抓住了Alastair。

天使抓住了Alastair，他们要求他为他们去拷问那个恶魔，Dean想大笑，想侧着头质问Uriel，说:“我以为天堂也有自己的拷问人”，然后转过身抛下他们。

但 _他不能_ ，Castiel还在看着他，好像指望着他随时长出翅膀一样。

Dean并不希望自己字面意义上地长出一对翅膀。一点也不。但是事情出了纰漏，魔鬼陷阱布置在一个漏水的管子下，随着水滴的冲刷，它被破坏了，Alastair走出来，伸出手掐住Dean的喉咙， ** **不**** ，Dean ** **不会**** 像 _这样_ 死去。

他几乎完全没意识到他的护身符正在燃烧。但它确实如此，白眼恶魔退缩了。他看上去真的吓坏了。

_很好_ ，Dean想，许多想法进入到他的大脑。 _ **好极了**_ 。

他会让Alastair看到上帝的怒火。

Sam到达时，发现Dean正疲惫地瘫倒在地板上，身旁是一个被烧毁的、曾经被恶魔占领的空躯壳，还有一个站在他边上的Castiel。“Dean!”他叫道，冲向了他的兄弟。Castiel退到了一旁，Dean虚弱地抬头看向。

他现在筋疲力尽。贴在胸口的护身符散发着温暖的热度，Dean很累，他的身上还有少量淤青，但他已经很久没有感觉那么好了。

他烧死了那个恶魔。他几乎没有思考如何调动能量就成功杀死了Alastair，光芒一闪而过，紧接着恶魔就燃烧了起来。

“发生了什么?”Sam问道，“Dean，你还好吗?”

“他没事，”Castiel说，“Alastair逃出了陷阱。我解决了这个问题。”

Dean想知道为什么Castiel要为他打掩护，但深深的疲惫感让他无力去探究。所以他只是虚弱地点头，然后闭上了眼睛。

他生疏了。

“你知道了，”在Sam把Dean拖回最近的汽车旅馆，并把他塞到床上后，Castiel说道。Dean在装睡，他能够骗过Sam，但这招在天使身上不管用。

他睁开了一只眼睛，Castiel站得比他想象的要近，这让他下意识地往后缩了一下。他动了动喉结，突然不知道要说什么。等他开口时，他的声音十分沙哑，“你要杀了我吗?”他问，静候着随时可能袭来的致命一击，“你想杀死Anna……”

“Dean”，Castiel侧着头，眯起的眼睛里充满悲伤和同情，那是Dean所不想看到的。当天使朝他伸出手时，他闭上了眼睛，至少这次会很快，“Brother，”Castiel说，他的手指轻柔地放在了Dean的肩膀上。Dean薄T恤下的手印隐隐作痛，他的呼吸稍稍放松了一些。Dean睁开眼，看到Castiel正凝视着自己，仍然在等待着他明白那些他目前还一头雾水的事，“我不会杀你，”Castiel说。

“但如果我……”Dean停了下来，因为这是他，那也是他，它们还在他的脑海里碰撞着。他努力地去回想，看到的全是闪光、燃烧的翅膀、银色的剑，然后一切都变得豁然开朗。

这就是它原本应该是的样子。

他记起了自己的 _坠落_ ， _难怪他会那么害怕飞行_ ，就是因为这个，因为随后的事，因为那次坠落，因为他失去了翅膀。

它们安全地环绕着他的脖子，眨眼间，Dean不再怀疑有哪个天使真的能威胁到他，他可以反击，张开铜色的翅膀，甚至毫不费力地解决它们。

“你曾经告诉我，”Castiel用毫无起伏的语调说，“这是一个计划。你还相信它吗?”

Dean甚至不知道计划是什么。

除了那是个谎言，因为他知道他们在朝哪里前进，Sam正不知疲倦地冲向什么——杀死Lilith，杀死Alastair，阻止天启，但那并不是最终的结局。

杀死Lilith只会把他们领上一条路。

“我信，”他说，他的两部分记忆互相冲撞着，一点点地混起来。就像是打翻的颜料，它们开始融合，进入彼此，制造新的东西……

Dean开始恐惧那最终会让他变成什么样子。

“那么，我会追随你，Dean，”Castiel说，“直到死亡。”

这种忠诚应该会让他毛骨悚然，吓他一跳，他不想承认，但是…

但他感觉这是正确的， **命中注定的** ，他脑子里的齿轮逐步归位。

一切都在按计划进行。

所以Dean是个天使。

他甚至觉得他知道具体是哪个天使，尤其是考虑到Castiel有时看他的眼神，就像他是他的指挥官一样。

Dean真的是他的指挥官吗?他需要验证一下。

Sam还是原来那副娘兮兮的样子。Dean给他们找了几次鬼魂的活，试图让Sam远离Ruby。虽然效果不佳，但打猎的过程都很有意思。

某种意义上的有意思。

那是一栋闹鬼的房子(并不是一直如此)，Dean在四处找那个鬼魂。Sam应该在房子的另一头，这就是为什么当嘎吱声响起时，Dean会转过身。他头顶的灯猛烈地闪烁着，“Dude，”Dean有些生气地低声吼道，努力平复自己跳得飞快的心脏，“别偷偷摸摸地接近我!”

灯还在一闪一闪地亮着。Dean皱起眉头，在他的心跳慢下来后，灯光才恢复正常。

这下真的麻烦了。

他把猎枪扔给Sam，Sam上了膛，接着他顿住了，“你补充盐弹了吗?”

“没有，我以为轮到你了。”

“不，这次轮到你了。上次也应该是你，但我替你装了。”

“所以准确来说，这次还是该你了，”Dean现在倒是想着守规矩了。

“不——”Sam叹了口气，懒得再争。他缓缓地呼出一口气，在看着那团白气消失后，他转向他的哥哥，“待在这里，我去车里再拿点过来。”

“我还能去哪儿呢，Sammy?”Dean拖长调子说道，他的弟弟回到前门。门被关上，Dean重新回到了房子里。他的EMF探测器发出近乎凄厉的呜呜声，Dean关掉了它。不需要用到它，就能知道附近有鬼魂。现在如果他能找到那家伙…

他预料到了第一个鬼魂的出现，并用手里拿着的撬棍搞定了它。

但他没想到还有一个鬼魂。

它突然出现在他的身后，就在Dean迅速转身，想解决它的时候，它一挥手，让他向后飞去，砸穿一堵已经有几个小洞的布满裂痕的墙壁。现在它又多了一个Dean形状的大洞。他在包围着自己的尘雾中咳嗽着，努力想爬起来，因为这里应该只有一个鬼魂，不过当然，这份工作从来不是容易的……

有什么东西抓住了他的衣领，那个穿着漂亮西装的男人把他拽了起来，从他刚刚穿过的洞口又扔了回去。一阵寒气从他身上掠过，接着Dean意识到第二个鬼魂的的确确把他扔过了另一个鬼魂的身体。那两个鬼魂是就像是放映机的胶卷，默契得不行。男人和他的妻子，哦对了，他们一直没找到妻子的尸体，不是吗……

所以那家伙恐怕并没有杀死他的妻子，毕竟现在看来他们根本就是一伙的，一个悄悄地接近，另一个大摇大摆地闪现，在前方吸引注意力。Dean慢慢地向后方移动着，他的撬棍之前掉了，猎枪在Sam那，现在Dean身上只有有一把钢刀和装着普通子弹的枪，以及——

以及脖子上挂着的发烫的护身符。

护身符因为他的能量的溢出而发出灼热的光，而且Dean能感受到他的能量，即使它现在并不在他体内。能量扩散出来，白光在绕到他身后时，形成了铜色的翅膀。妻子瞬移到了他的眼前，扑向他，Dean咆哮着举起手，耀眼的白光爆发出来——

鬼魂燃烧了起来。它周围的一切也是如此。

所以说他大概有点生疏。Dean不想再待在这里。他爬起来，朝前门走去，他的翅膀收起来，回到了不可见的状态。

门在他身后砰地一声被关上，他没走几步，整栋房子就微微震动起来。它已经很古老了，用不了多久，被烧成灰烬的部分就会多到让它向内塌陷，彻底成为废墟。

一阵匆忙的脚步声响起，然后猛地停了下来。Sam举着猎枪站在那里，直愣愣地望着Dean身后燃烧着的建筑。

“Dean…”Sam停住了。

Sam凝视着他的身后。

Dean清了清嗓子。

Sam又看了一会儿，才开口道，“我才走了一分钟，”他以一种惊讶过度，以至于干巴巴的语气说道。“ _一分钟_ ，”他重复道。

“我知道，”Dean说，“你错过了所有激动人心的时刻。”

“你 _做_ 了什么?”

Dean被他的话激怒了，“你为什么认为是我做了什么?为什么每次出问题都是我的错?”

在他身后，房子一部分嘎吱一声在地上倒成了一片。Dean努力克制住畏缩的冲动。

“Dean，那栋房子整个都变成废墟了。”

“它爆炸了。”

“房子不会无缘无故爆炸!”Sam不满地叫道，视线紧紧地黏在他身后燃烧的大楼。

“肯定是那个鬼魂撞上了煤气总管之类的东西。”

“煤气总管，”Sam面无表情地打量了一下房子。那幢老旧的、摇摇欲坠的房子多半连煤气都不供应，“当然，煤气总管……”

直到现在，Sam仍然不太清楚整座房子是怎么着火并化为灰烬的。

而Dean打算保留这个秘密。

他们在先知所在的位置的附近发现了Lilith，Castiel也在，Sam试图追踪Lilith，但是……

太早了， _ **太早了**_ ，如果Lilith现在死去，那他的弟弟就 _永远也不能_ 获得自由了——

想到自己的这个想法意味着什么后，Dean的心沉了下去，他感到一阵难受。因为担忧，以及不知道自己最后会站在哪一边，还有——

“先知是由一位大天使守护的，”Castiel告诉他，他的声音中夹杂着暗示和意图，而Lilith必须在对的时间死去——

Raphael带着闪电和风暴的能量出现。Lilith跑了。Chuck松了一口气，Castiel躲在暗处，而Sam——

Sam在 ** _渴望_** 。Sam在渴求，他这次是多么地接近，Dean想，Sam是多么地接近再次变得完整，变回他自己。他作为人类出生了一次 _又一次_ ，而现在，他终于 _快要_ 被修复了。

被救赎。

Dean突然意识到，自己并不是两种不同颜色的颜料，他是同一种颜色的两种深浅，把它们混合在一起只会使颜色比以前更鲜艳。

还有Sam……

Sam也一样。

毕竟，他们就是为了一个更高的目的而出生的。

当笼子终于打开的时候，Michael闭上了眼睛，微笑起来，Lucifer的力量终于冲了出来，Sam也睁开了眼睛。然后Michael张开他的翅膀，让Lucifer带着他们向上空飞去，飞出了教堂。

这次他不会再害怕飞行。


	3. Raphael

Raphael找过来的时候，Sam和Dean正在讨论猎魔的问题。

不过，“讨论”一词有待商榷。

事情的起因是，Dean找到了一个可能和Trickster的恶作剧有关的案子，而Sam直截了当地拒绝和他一起去猎魔。又或者，可能是因为Sam只顾着数买新弹药的现金，无视了他哥哥的请求。

Dean突然意识到一件事。

“Hey，那不是我的钱吗？”

“是我们的钱。”Sam纠正道。

“是我的钱。”Dean强调说。

“Dude， 这是你打台球弄来的。”

“那也是我自己赢来的。”Dean说着，伸手去拿，“还我。想要自己打去。”

“不行，”Sam说，“再说了，我们应该找一个更好的收入来源。”

“你现在这么想了？”Dean不相信地说：“在多年的信用卡诈骗，台球赌钱和偷鸡摸狗之后，你现在认为我们应该改变我们的行为方式吗？”他顿了半拍，“你还好吗？”

“我……”Sam的眼神乱飘着，“这是不对的，好吧，我……”他低声咕哝着什么。

“我没有拦住他们。”

“我想试着赎罪。”Sam喃喃地说，没有去看他哥哥的目光。

那对Dean来说可能太情绪化了之类的，因为他哼笑了一声，说：“你不需要赎罪，Sammy，当然我也不用。所以现在我可以拿回我的钱了吗...？”

“什么？不行，我们需要新的子弹，要知道装备不是从天上掉下来的……”

“我的钱也不是……”Dean伸手去拿，Sam抓起纸币，倾斜着身体远离Dean。Dean瞪了他一会儿，然后伸手去够。Sam立马站了起来，把钱举过头顶。

“Aha，”Sam露出了一个狡猾的笑容，说道，“够不着...”

Dean抱住了他的腰。

Raphael走到床边，床上的两人四肢扭动着，一个用低沉的声音抱怨着“把钱还给我！”而另一个的回答总是一句没好气的“不”。

Raphael眨了眨眼睛，不太明白现在是什么情况。一阵羽毛拍打的声音后，Castiel出现了。这个天使一副完全没看到床上的吵闹的样子，问道，“你有什么需要吗？”小炽天使的语气几乎充满了保护欲，Raphael正在纠结是否要通过他来处理所有涉及Michael或Lucifer的事情。因为至少他是能够交流。

“我本来想和Michael谈谈的……”Raphael看着那两人，慢吞吞地说，“这……这不是我想象的天启降临的样子。”

咚的一声巨响，Sam和Dean终于因为过于靠近床的边缘摔了下去。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，似乎不知道要说什么。

“把你的肥屁股（fat bitch ass）从我身上挪开…”

“那是肌肉，Dean，才不是你以为的…”

Castiel清了清嗓子，“我觉得你可能会愿意下次再来，”他最后建议道，“在他们不在……”他看向那两个人。又是一声巨响，一盏台灯意外地牺牲于这场争斗中，Sam低声咒骂起来，因为台灯砸中了他的头。

“Yeah，”Raphael说，他绝对会考虑从现在起通过Castiel来完成自己的任务，“我稍后再来。”

世界战胜了天启。


End file.
